


No bones of mine

by Slant



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Clones, Domestic Fluff, Dopplegangers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: Hotaru Tomoe is just goth Mollyhttps://sailorfailures.tumblr.com/post/184433390545/hotaru-tomoe-is-just-goth-molly





	No bones of mine

"Doorbell!", called Usagi unhelpfully from her room.  
"She's so irresponsible," said Usagi, landing a furious combo on Shingo's character in the fighting game they were playing.  
"Mmmmm," agreed Shingo, blocking.  
"No sense of irony, either of you," said Hotaru, fondly, "I'll get it."  
She went to the front door and opened it.  
"Aaaaaa reverse twin don't steal my bones!" yelled Naru, holding up her hands in an elaborate, if technically incorrect warding sign.  
"Errrrr hi," said Hotaru to the wildly gesturing older girl on the Tsukino's doorstep, "what."  
But she saw it. It was like looking in a mirror, but one that made you a bit older with frizzy hair, and bright happy eyes, only marginally more haunted by loss and the memory of sudden, inexplicable terror than was normal for an Azabu-jūban schoolgirl.  
"Also, my bones are titanium alloy, thank you very much. I have no need for your calcium nonsense."  
Naru continued to maintain an awkward, arms-raised stance. Then she slowly relaxed. Sure, getting attacked by her doppelgängers was something that happened a lot, but they didn't try to refute their bone-stealing plans by reference to their extensive medical history.  
"Come on in, Usagi was about to flatten Shingo at Mortal Kombat."  
Naru followed her and shrieked again when she saw Usagi.  
"What happened to Usagi? Why is she so short and pink?"  
"My sister," said Shingo, "is upstairs. Naru, this is Usagi and her best friend Hotaru."  
"I'll go see her then. It was nice meeting you" said Naru.  
"...tiny clones," she completed in the privacy of her own head.  
"Usagi-chan," said Hotaru, "Usagi-obasan's friends are weird"  
Shingo snickered, "I love that you two do that."

...

Naru dawdled up the stairs. Sure Usagi had been increasingly distant but she thought that she'd have mentioned having a young relative visit (and Usagi didn't have any cousins that age), and you'd have thought she'd have said: "haha I met someone who looks like a tiny goth you". Well, that was why she'd come round, after all. She missed Usagi.

CODA:  
"So," said Rai, "what was that gesture you made at Hotaru-chan?"  
Naru stuttered and blushed "... Kuji-in?"  
"It's adorable that you think that."

**Author's Note:**

> I think that the only time the baby sailors met Naru in canon with Chibiusa's Picture Diary 4, and they didn't actually, share a panel. I might be wrong. I have also undoubtedly messed up both the honorifics and the introductions.
> 
> This also continues my headcanon that Chibiusa's friends call her by her actual name, and refer to her "older sister" as "oldUsagi".


End file.
